UPs and DOWNs
by ItsNessie
Summary: full summarry inside - risa pregnate. otani leaves. kohori takes over. what can possibly go wrong?  not good with summaries but please read... AND i dont know what to name this story
1. Chapter 1: Gone All Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Lovely Complex (love*com) only the lovely ms. Aya Nakahara. (:

Summary: Atsushi Otani & Risa Koizumi

Are now almost 1 years together and but otani has to leaves and she's all sad.

Will they survive this like the other times or end.

I'm not good with summaries so Read what happen to Risa and Otani. Review! R&R

Please read and review. Give it a chance. (: .

Xo

Nessie

* * *

Chapter 1: Done All Wrong

~Risa POV~

"Otani?" I knocked as I open the door. I was surprise to see a suitcase on his bed. Packing his clothes.

"Koizumi, who let you in?" I saw him. He had a shocked face. But ignored it.

"Your mother, idiot. Anyways,What are you doing? Why you're packing?" I was curious. I knew he was going to university but it wasn't far from his house he didn't need a dorm in his school.

"Koizumi, I ... I going to America ... I got in to the student exchange program." America. Half around the world he was going. I couldn't believe him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Didn't I have the right to know? When I'm you're girlfriend. " I asked. I was angry, sad. How could Otani not tell me? I didn't had the right to know, after all we are boyfriend and girlfriend. And since we both already boarded the sin-train (A/N: as Nobu-chan had called it) less than a month ago. There was no reason he wouldn't tell me, was there? I didn't know what to do I had many emotions.

"Koizumi, I know I should've told you bu-"

"But you didn't." I glared. I left numbness take over me. I sat next to the suit case. Staring nowhere. I felt Otani move his thing to sit next to me.

"Let me finish. Like I was saying I should've told you but I didn't know how. We have spend this whole time together I didn't want to just pop it out. I was going to tell you but I always let the topic slip away." He said. He was going to be away far way. He wasn't going to be able to visit on holidays. Otani was my power source. I couldn't live without him.

"So you were just going to leave without saying good-bye?" Tears started to form in my eyes. He hesitated. Did he not know what to say? I couldn't believe him! "Okay, Otani. It over don't you dare to look for me I'm dead! Forget me. If you were going to America and not tell me, that's fine. Fool me once I'll forgive you, fool me twice I'm a fool for still forgiving you!" I ran out crying. Otani screamed after me. But I didn't stop. He didn't care if I didn't know about the stupid student exchange.

~Otani POV~

"KOIZUMI!" She did hear me. What have I done my love was gone I was nothing. I ran down the stairs to catch up before she was out the door. But was to late. Damn it! Why did I hesitate that long.

"At-chan! What did you do to my Risa!" Dang now my sister drag herself into this, great. I needed to call Koizumi. But what would I tell her. I leave tonight.

"Answer me, you dwarf!" God. I didn't have the strength to even put attention to the insult. I just stood there numb. Felt empty.

"MUM, At-chan did something bad to my Risa!" Oh great. Now mom was involve. I walked over to the stairs and climbed. I enter my room I see Koizumi talking to me I close my eyes tight and reopen them but to see she was gone. On top of my suit case was a photo of me and my Koizumi. I needed to call her.

I picked up the phone looked for her number and pressed the green button.

I first call her cell phone. _"Hello..."_

I was relieved she had answered "HELLO! Koizumi! Look I'm sor-"

_"Sike! Sorry I couldn't come to the phone right now. Please leave your msg and name all I'll call you back. Bye-bye! -beep-" _damn her stupid voice mail. I had forgotten. Next I tried her house.

_"Hello? Koizumi residence." _Her mom answered.

"Hello, its Otani. Is Risa there?" It was weird calling her by her first name.

_"Isn't she at your hou- oh wait here she is ... Risa, Otani is on the phone." _I plead for her to take it but as soon as that she said

_"tell him to leave me alone I don't know him!"_

I felt broken. Shuddered, destroyed. How could've let this happen!

_"Sorry, Otani she doesn't want to talk to you. Pardon me for her rudeness."_

"Don't worry Mrs. Koizumi. Thank you for trying. Bye-bye." The phone went dead. I decided I would text her.

**'Koizumi, I'm sorry. I love you. Sorry I kept it from you. I'm leaving at 10:30pm if you want to see me before I leave. -Otani'**

I hope she reads it and comes I have no other way. That message didn't sound very much like me. Ugh!

She never replied to the message. I began to worry 5 hours left before I leave.

What would I do if I don't get a last glimpse of her before I leave. Or even try to say the lovely-dovey things she always nagged me to say.

My life was gone. Nothing left to do.

-end of chapter 1: Gone all wrong-

* * *

A/N: hello guys, so what you guys think. my first fanfiction

please go easy on me. i tried to say with the charaters personalities. (:

i know it short but i'll try and make it a longer

~Chapter 2: Goodbye~ is soon to be up maybe tomorrow. Until then bye bye

Xo

Nessie


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Lovely Complex (love*com) only Aya Nakahara. Thank you.

Read & Review. Enjoy my dear friends.

Xo

Nessie

* * *

Chapter 2:Good-Bye

~Risa POV~

Stupid Otani. You idiot. How could you?

_'Yo, this phone call is no joke'_ uh? Who would be calling. Atsushi Otani. Of course, the hell with him. I clicked the end button and started crying. What was he going to tell me? Sorry, I love you. That was so typical of him.

"Risa, what's wrong?" Haruka asked. Ugh! I stared crying hard! He hugged me tight. Could I tell Haruka? No I can't its my problem. I had to lie

"Oh, nothing. I fell hard and it hurt when you hugged me tight" I said.

"Oh but Are you okay? Want me to carry you home?" Oh Haruka

"No I'm fine. I gotta go. See you around,"

"Okay, bye Risa!" He waved I kept walking I started crying again. I kept remembering the time I just had with Otani.

I walked in the house I heard my mom talking on the phone.

"Risa, Otani is on the phone." It was him. He was not going to give up. I had to end this.

"Tell him to leave alone, I don't know him!" The last sentence was harsh but I don't want know anything about him I went up to my room. I didn't even know what my mom did after but I'm sure he heard what I said. I sat on my bed screaming to my pillow. What I do?

_'Yo, you got an awesome message"_ oh no! Please not let it be him!

Great. It was.

**"Koizumi, I'm sorry. I love you. Sorry I kept it from you. I'm leaving at 10:30pm if you want to see me before I leave. -Otani"** He was leaving today. He is hoping for me to go with him to the airport. Just 5 hours from now he would be gone. No I couldn't go see him leave it would hurt me more than now. Anyways I broke up with him. I had no reason to be there.

I laid on my bed crying. I was going to miss Otani. I still loved him but what he did is not forgivable. I need a nap to think over things.

-3hourslater-

Two hours left. It was going to be a ruff night. I decided to take a shower my eyes were swollen and red. Did I cry that much? Oh well. "I miss you,Otani but you deserve this." Who am I talking to I've seriously got a problem here.

~Otani POV~

I was done packing 2 hours left. "At-chan come and have our last family diner before you leave?" I didn't want to eat but I had to make an effort. So I nodded and followed my mom. We sat, talked but I hardly ate. I wasn't hungry. I needed to know about Koizumi. After we all finish eating I got up and went back to my room. Not even an hour has past.

I needed a shower to clam my nerves. After I got out I glance at the clock. 9:05pm. Fifty-five minutes to go. I couldn't leave my house now. In twenty-five minutes I would be asked to get ready.

I only could just have the picture of Koizumi and I. I need her to come and see me, talk to her. But why would she she has been ignoring my calls and messages. "At-chan, your father asks if your ready its 9:30 we need to leave to get you on time to the airport. "Yeah I'm ready. Let's go." I grabbed my two suit case and left the room. My dad helped me with one. We put them in the trunk and left. We past by Koizumi's house, but her room was dark I just saw a dim light.

~Risa POV part 2~

9:50. In fifty minutes he would be gone. No good bye. I need to see him. Even for the last time. I dashed out the room and saw my dad on the couch. How would I asks him? Would he say yes?

"Hmph. Dad?" I asked shyly

"Yes, Risa what's wrong?" He got alarmed. Oh boy this is going to be hard.

"Will you take me to the airport? Please its important. But you don't have to I could get a taxi" I started to look in my phone for a taxi number when I was surprise when he replies.

"Hm yeah I will. But on the ride you have to tell me why. Now let's go." He said.

YES! I would get to see Otani. I dash out in to the car my dad followed. He seemed whatever reason I had to go to the airport was worth the speed. As we drove of the first five minutes were silent until he cleared his throat.

"So what is the big hurry to the airport?"

"Otani is leaving to America. I broke up with him. He's leaving at 10:30. I at least wanted to say a proper goodbye." My dad would understand right?

"I thought you two just had a fight. Not a break up. Well I guess I gotta hurry up now." After that we speed up. The rest of the car ride was silent. 10:08 god please make time go slower. We reach up the airport. 10:15. Twenty-five minutes to spare. I ran. As fasted I could I say Otani's family. I ran to them.

"Risa-chan what your doing here?" Otani's seemed surprise probably she didn't expected me here

"Ms. Otani, where's Atsushi. I need to talk to him fast."

" At-chan is about to board the plain that way" Otani's mom pointed straight to were we he wad standing. I saw otani. He was in line about to board the plain. I ran. But it was to late.

~Otani POV part 2~

Koizumi didn't came. She didn't care I was tried of waiting.

"Flight 508 is now boarding" oh well there's my call. Started to stand up I gave my good byes and hugs. To my family and went to get in line to get in to the plain. Koizumi, where are you? I need to see you before I go. I need to know you care. It was useless to keep think that she was never going to show up. She made it clear this after noon. I couldn't check if she be coming I got on the plain.

-End of Chapter 2: Good bye-

* * *

A/N: so how is it? Please review it'll mean so much to me (: .

I'll update tomorrow. Or maybe today.? Who knows. ~Chapter 3: Forgotten how to breathe will be up next~. Thanx for reading.

Xo

Nessie


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten How To Breathe

Disclaimer: I don't own Lovely Complex (love*com)

So you guys liking it?

Read and review. I'll help so much. So be happy with that. Well I'll shut up now and let you read. Bye!

if no reviews i wont update or wont continue.

Xo

Nessie

* * *

Chapter 3: Forgotten how to breathe

~Risa POV~

I didn't get there in time. He was already on the plane. I need him to see me. But I didn't know were he was suppose to be seating. I walked to the window looked in every window to see were he was. No sign of him. I reach in to my pocket to get my cell phone out but no luck I had left it in my bed room. I kept looking for him he had to see me he just had to. I realize I had stop breathing that moment. That's when I saw him. But he didn't see me he looked sad, angry, destroyed, he never looked like this maybe the time he saw Kohori-kun kissing me and broke up. I saw I'm on the phone looking like he was waiting for someone to answer and the he clicked the phone angrily and dialed again this time the person he called answered but then I saw a sign of relief across his face. I felt relieved as well I started breathing this time but I also started crying this would be the last time I would see him. Any my last memory I would have of him. I need him to see me.

~Otani's POV~

It took me a while to find my seat. I was sitting next to a window. I got my phone out of my pocket and dialed Koizumi but got nothing but her voice mail. I was pissed I pressed the end button hard wish my phone to break. Then I tried her house. Her mom answered again.

_"Hello, Koizumi residence,"_

"Hello, Mrs. Koizumi is Risa there it's Otani?" I asked but I knew the answer. She wouldn't talk to me at all.

_"No she not here she left to the airport with her father less that 30mins ago,"_ a sign of relief went through me she was coming. She was probably already here.

"Okay thank you bye bye now" the phone went dead. I turned of the phone. And looked out the window looking if I see her. I saw my family I kept searching. That then I saw someone crying from my window she seemed familiar my sister ran to that girl and hugged her and then let go I saw her it was Koizumi. It was HER! She was here. Her and my eyes locked. I put my hand against the window. She waved and smile. I hated seeing her cry especially when it was my fault. My damn sister had to kill our moment. She shook Koizumi to stand up. My sister grabbed Koizumi and walked her back to were my family and her father were standing. She looked back once. And then just sat there. She looked lost. I would never see her again.

~Risa POV part 2~

He saw me. He knew I cared but whats the point he didn't get of. His sister came to stand next to me. Few minutes passed she stood up and shook me.

"Risa, let's go sit over there with your father." I didn't said anything. She saw me crying. As always she hugged me but she walked me to where her family and my dad and sat me down. I stared back that the window. I had lost were he was sitting but I knew he could see me. I realized I wasn't breathing again, but he would I he left. I saw the plane took off. He was gone, no joke. He actually left. Good bye, Otani. I love you.

~Otani POV~

I still could see her. I need to get off the plane and tell her I still love her and I'm not leaving. But as always I'm to late.

"Thank you for choosing American Airlines, were going to go over some procedure ... Please but your seat belts on were ready for take off."

As soon as I get everything ready in california, I would need to call Nakao to tell him to keep tabs on Risa and I would call him when I could. It was going to be a long flight I couldn't sleep I took out the picture of me and Risa, I've been looking at over and over again. I would never be able to forgive my self for this.

-end of chapter 3: Forgotten how to breathe-

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4:Leave out all the rest is up next. Update tomorrow. i hope

please review. hope you like it i knoe its short im working on making it longer (:

Xo

Nessie


	4. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't update I've been…busy. But I haven't receive any review I would like to thank **Lovecomyes17** and **Naara-no-temari** for reviewing and I'll update because of that but I'll only be able to update on weekend because of school. And I have my mind on other future stories. But I'll update every Friday through Sunday. I'm editing chapter 4 and making it longer. It will be done by today and posted by tomorrow or later on today. So I'm off to finish and continue this story. This is my First fan Fiction so go easy on me and review. I am serious working on making the chapters longer the first 5 Chapters i wrote it in my black berry they seem long on the phone but then i send them to my laptop they seem so small so i'll making chapter 4 looonnngggg. See you all soon and review my stories.

Xo,

Nessie


	5. Chapter 4: Leave Out All The Rest

Disclaimer:I don't own Lovely Complex (Love*Com)

So I haven't updated... Sorry. :) but please read and review please or there is no reason on continuing. Thank you.

Xo

Nessie3

Chapter 4:Leave out all the rest

* * *

~Risa POV~

Whoa. I did I ended up in my bed? The last thing I remember was seeing otani's plane take off. Days past I haven't eaten I've had nightmares. Never answered my calls, messages, or my family and friends. I was always wondering what is he doing.

Oh no! I feel sick. I clap my hands on my mouth and ran to the bathroom and vomit. Ugh. Probably because I haven't ate in five days. So maybe was because I didn't eat. I kept vomiting.

"Risa, want to eat something?"My mom knocked on the door and came in and saw me on the toilet with my head in.

"RISA, are you okay?" He pulled my hair in to a pony tail.

"Yeah, mom I'm fine. Probably because I haven't eaten," she seem more concern than before.

"Well you don't have a fever, nor the flu so may your right but you can't eat right now you'll feel worst. I'm just going to make some tea." With that she stood up and went to the kitchen and added.

"Get the trash can have it next to you and go to bed. I'll be right back," she demanded, and I did as I was ordered.

Later, she came back in with tea, but I soon as I drank some I went to vomit again. At that moment my mom called a taxi to take me to the hospital.

"Risa are you feeling okay?" She would ask me 3 or 4 times every to two minutes. I just nodded think if I open my mouth I would vomit.

We arrive to the hospital. And send me quickly to emergency. Hours past final the doctor was checking me. Of course I told my mom to wait out side and call dad and my brother to tell them where we are. The doctor looked suddenly serious. It felt awkward.

"What wrong? Is it bad?" I half yelled and I was more than worried now. What could it had been something bad.

"Miss Koizumi, when was the last time you had your monthly mensitral?" What was this? Some kind of joke? I sat there in shock.

"Uh... Last month I think." I didn't know what day we where in. But I knew when. **(A/n:this is more awkward than you think talking about this.)**

"Miss Koizumi, How old are you, miss Koizumi?" What was this? What did this questions all about?

"I'm about to turn 19 next month, on the 3rd. Doctor please just tell me. Your killing me here." He really was. I didn't understand what this was coming from.

"Miss Koizumi, you're a bit young but your 3 weeks pregnant." What? How can that be. On my first time and pregnant!

"WHAT? How can that be I- I. Oh my god I'm pregnant." I finally said what was going to do. I couldn't tell my family; they be pissed. Anyways I was moving out I have enough money saved before my stomach started growing. And I would be out of design school in 3 months. No one will notice.

"Would you like me to tell your mother?" Was he kidding? Ha my mother would kill me! Well no but they would sertainly kill Otani.

"No, no I'll tell her she'll believe me." I looked lost. "Thank you, doc, gotta go now bye bye." I stood up and walked out I heard him say "babies raising babies." He was right. I had to change my mood I couldn't tell my mom.

"Risa, what happen?" She was curious now.

"Oh the doctor side that I should be fine by tomorrow. To drink cold drinks and that I should eat."

"Oh thank god it was bad. No let's go home." She seem relieved. Man just to think in nine months she would be a grandma.

We got home I went to my room to find a note from my brother.

_**'Nobu-chan called I told her you where at the hospital and that you'll call later'**_

Ah, Nobu-chan if you only knew. I laid in my bed to tired. What was I going to do I need to move out fast I couldn't stay here. I close my eyes thinking of Otani and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

~Otani POV~

California. One word, Wow. At Santa Barbara University and it near a beach. This is awesome. I just need to get my dorm key and settle in.

It took me a while to fine my dorm I'm sharing with a guy name John.

I started unpacking when I cross something. The picture. _Koizumi, I miss you._ I need to finish unpacking and call Nakao and Koizumi.

It took me 5 days to finished everything with the unpacking. Apparently I had a guide set up on day 2 to show me the

university. Day 3 I had to get the necessities for my class and my books.

Day 4 I was getting a job around the school, and day 5 I got the need of calling Koizumi and Nakao. And I would do that after I finished the rest of my unpacking, although I didn't have many things on me. After I finish, I got to the nearest pay phone and called koizumi cell first, she didn't answered. I called her house no one answer that was weird. After I called Nakao he answer.

"Hello, Nakao speaking."

"Hey Nakao, its me Otani"

"Otani! How are you? How's california?" He seemed excited that I called. "Who is it darling?" Of course he was Nobu-chan. "Its Otani," he just said it like I met him yesterday.

"Oh tell him I said hi!" She said apparently I think she didn't know anything of Koizumi.

"Nobu says hi,"

"Tell her I said hi back,"

"Honey, Otani said hi back,"

"Okay" she simply replied good.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much, have you two called or talked to uh.. Koizumi?" My voice shook at her name. I hoped Nakao didn't hear that.

"Nope, Nobu has been trying to contact her but she never answers but Nobu was going to call her today again because Risa's brother side she was at the hospital." WHAT? Is she all right? Why am I asking my self this questions. I just need a way to know more information about her.

"Do you have any idea what time Nobu will call again?"

"Like 5 or 3 pm around here," Damn that would be late for me to call them.

"Well I'll call you tomorrow so I can know what she said, 'Kay?"

"Sure Otani, call tomorrow"

"Bye." I hanged the phone I hope she okay to be at the doctor. But the main reason was why wouldn't Koizumi answer the phone to the best friend? Do I even need an answer for that question? Ugh I'm useless even more now without her!

Damn, I forgot to tell Nakao something! I need to call back now. Its not late he still could answer the phone.

He took a while to answer. I was about to hang up.

"Hello Nakao speaking"

"Nakao! It me Otani, again. Sorry I know I we just talked few minutes ago but I won't be able to call tomorrow and I want to to keep tabs on Koizumi for me and I'll call when I can. Can you do that for me, please?" I was pleading I didn't know if he was even listening to me.

"Sure. We'll do that. And don't worry, we'll take care of Risa-chan"

"Okay, thank you well gotta go bye Nakao talk to you soon. Bye bye!"

"Bye"

The phone went dead. I would need to get a cell phone to use when I'm here to stop using the public phone. But I wouldn't call Nakao anytime soon. I would be stuck with school work especially this first year.

* * *

thank to those who reviewed. heres chapter 4. chapter 5 is going to be posted today. please review

xo

ness


	6. Chapter 5: Wheres My Angel?

Disclaimer:I don't own Lovely Complex (Love*Com)

Ok so Kohori-kun POV enters. So now there are three POV. That are Risa, Kohori, and Otani. That is how the order is going to be. So read and review please or there is no reason on continuing. Thank you. And I'm shutting up now.

Xo

Nessie

* * *

Chapter 5:Where's my angel?

~Risa POV~

3 months have past I've moved out of the house. No one knows anything about me I call my house once a while to check in and have them not worry about me next week I graduate from design school.

Omg, Oh no I need to run away. "Risa-chan!" He screamed I stopped. "Hey... Uh... Kohori-kun"I didn't dare to look at him in the eye. He seem taller. But yet he was still small to me. It reminded of Otani. _No, stop thinking about him._

"Sup? How have you been?"

"I've been good and you" _God I gotta get away._ This isn't going to end well.

"GREAT! Hey wanna get a coffee and catch up?" _Thanks but no thanks,_ I thought.

"Sure, let go" _no risa what your doing?, _I kept chanting in my head over and over. As we got to the coffee store I just got my self a juice I didn't know if coffee was alright. After that we got more talking and laughing.

"So Risa-chan where's your boyfriend... Otani right?" Damn why did he have to ask I got sad I was about to cry thank god after we out of the coffee shop and went to a park when he asked this. I couldn't break down not in front of him not now if I tried so hard to forget the good-bye.

"Uh.. O-Otani.. He left to uh... California.." My eyes got watery but tears dripped down the bad thing was that my face was down I held my shirt tight I didn't care if it showed my growing belly.

He saw me crying."Risa what wrong?"

"Mm nothing."

"Don't lie to me Risa" could I tell him? Would he go around telling people? I had to tell someone I wanted some to know.

"Well... O-otani left... we broke up because he didn't tell me."I stop. I could let that memory come back to me."Then weeks past by I found out I am pregnant with his baby."

I saw him go into shock.

"Wow, your Pregnant! How many months? Does he know?" He seem anxious like he was the father and he just found out but he didn't act like Otani if he were Otani he would have a stupid face and taking things slowly.

"Yes, I am. Three months about to be four. No, I think but no one knows. But even if he knew he wouldn't come back or care." We sat there in silence he seem to have a hard time trying to tell me something.

"Huh wow. Risa can I ask you something?" he seem serious. But he looked like he was trying to say it a way I could understand and wouldn't get lost. I just simply nodded.

"You know I've always liked you. Otani is not here no more. I was wondering what do you think of me taking responsibility for your baby?"

~Kohori POV~

Unbelievable I just asked Risa that. I was her face in shock. What was she thinking. Did I do bad? I really want to help her out. Damn you stupid Otani.

"Speak risa tell me what your thinking." I pleading. See seem to be arguing about her self.

"Kohori, I don't know. I mean I understand you want to help me. But .." I had to cut her off.

"Look you need someone to help you in 6 months your due. You don't have to like me right away, you can grow to the point you feel the same way I do. Let me help you. I want to..." _Please say yes_.

"You willing to take this baby as your own? I not sure."

"Please. You can't be all alone handling this baby. Let he help you. Please."

~Risa POV ~

Kohori was serious about this I could see determination in his eyes. I wanted Otani to tell me this not Kohori. I could grow to like Kohori and I be happy enough. With or without Otani.

* * *

~Otani POV~

_**.Beep.**__ Ugh, school._ I rolled over and push down my snooze button down. I looked around no sign of jack or his bed being used. I looked at the clock as I rubbed my eyes. _6:00!_ What am I up at this time my classes start at noon! I roll on my back. As I close my as to drift back to sleep. I hear the door open and close. I roll up again annoyed also i was too away to go back to sleep.

"Oh hey otani, man, your up?" Jack said surpirse."Don't you have class at noon?" He had to remind me.

"Yes I do but I forgot to reset my alarm clock so now I'm up and wide a wake." I jump up and scratch my head."I'm going to take a shower." As I get my things out of my drawers and darted out the door I notice John looking at something but didn't care.

As I exit the shower and put my clothes on I notice the time. _7:10_. How long was I in there? I went back to room and still saw josh sitting there.

"Hey wanna get some breakfast?" I usally have a coffee when I enter early, so breakfast seem good right now. John seem to have the same paper thing in his hands.

"Sure...?" He seem to say sure for too long to end it like a question, something is going on here.

"Hey John what is that what you got in your hand." I ask. I sat on the edge of the bed slipping my socks and shoes.

A smirk appeared on his face and chuckled."So, Otani, are you not going to introduce me to this girl one day?" He held the paper up to my face, I realize it a picture of me and risa the one I had of us. I walked up to him and tried to snatch it away but wit no success.

"What her name, Otani? She's pretty." He was sounding like a perve. I was glad I grew during this time in California. I was now 5'7" and I was still growing. This time I was able to take the picture away. And put it behind my pocket.

"That's none of your business." I looked pissed or I was pissed I didn't know.

"Ok chill." He held his hand in surrender. "Let's go get breakfast before its get more late." I nodded and left behind him I take out the picture of me and Koizumi. _I miss you._

* * *

~Risa POV Part 3~

One Year Later

1 year later, wow. Kohori-kun has help me a lot. Though I'm not pleased of the idea of him taking responsibility as father of my baby. I want to name my Nikita with Otani's last name. I've brought it up he was not pleased with the idea but he had dealt with it.

_*Flash back*_

_I had gotten home from grocery shopping and Kohori-kun just had gotten home. After dinner, I was arguing with myself if I should ask him what I was think._

_"Risa, what wrong?" He asked concern._

_"Nothing, I want to ask you something but I'm not sure how or if your going to say yes." He had seem to taken it the wrong way._

_"Just say it I'm sure I'll be able to understand." He had a smirk on his face._

_"Well..." I was think how to ask. I had no idea why was he so happy about. _

_"...I was thinking you may not like the idea, I kind of mention this before but not in the right why."_

_"Risa, what is it. I'm about to explode here!" He literally was the was almost of his chair._

_"Well it about the last name for the baby." He sighed he looked kind of happy but upset._

_"Risa, don't worry about it. But, I thought we were going to put the baby my last name?" I'm not sure if he asked it as a question but ..._

_"Well that the thing, I don't what the baby to have ... Your... Last name..." I said it all in whisper. He looked mad. He wanted to take responsibility for something that isn't his. _

_"What? Then what last name of course it can't have yours."_

_"Well no mine of course... But actually I want it to have its fathers last name ... otani" I wasn't looking at him. I didn't want to see his crushed face. Kohori has been trying hard to win my love._

_"Why? He left you. You told me he didn't care." I decided to look up. I was furious. I had lied to him but because I was sad. And he wouldn't stop offering to help me._

_"Don't you dare! He left, he nor I knew, until after. I never told him not even my family, highschool or college friends know I'm pregnant. I lied to you but for my sake and yours I wanted to give US a chance, but it seems impossible."_

_"You lied to ME! Why? Why do you want that midget last name on the baby?" Midget? Midget? Well I didn't know how he looked now, of course Kohori wasn't short anymore he got tall as me just 5 more inches longer._

_"Yes I did but not in the bad way. Shut up! He might be a midget but you once were too! And he's the father of this baby and whether he knows or not the baby shall have his last name."_

_"Fine. You're right but if he ever comes back and doesn't approve we put the baby my last name." Was he serious?_

_"What if he never comes back?" Ha! He wouldn't do anything._

_"Well if he doesn't come back 3 or 2 years from now we'll put the baby my last name." I had to agree. I would want my baby be laughed at in school or life._

_"Deal." I stood up and went to bed._

_*End of flashback*_

Now today my baby had the name Nikita Otani. She looks like me but has features of Atsushi. She has his orange hair, my color eyes which are light brown, had equal amount of each of us. Now in less than 5 months my baby would be 2 years old.

~Otani POV Part 2~

Graduation, finally out of school. Two years and now a teacher.**(A/N: ok so I know it takes more than 2 years to be a teacher but I just want to speed things up)**

_I wonder how's Koizumi? _Stupid I shouldn't think that she probably got over me and has someone else. As crazy as this might sound I haven't called Nakao since last I called about 2 years ago.

But things have been ruff soon i would be heading to back home and start teaching. I just hope I still see Koizumi.

* * *

okay so i tried. im working on finishing soon. so please review.

xo ness

chapter 6 by next Saturday


End file.
